


The Drachen Condition

by Quillfiend



Series: Full Thrust: Short Dragoon Smut Stories [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dragoon, F/M, Implied Non-Con, Librarian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillfiend/pseuds/Quillfiend
Summary: A librarian in Ishgard comes across a forbidden tome.





	The Drachen Condition

**The Drachen Condition**

The smell of worn-out books filled the air within the cozy wooden library, a dozen bright lampions illuminating the carved shelves. It was one of the most pleasant places Norine had ever been to, and she felt honored to have been given the chance to order lord de Marie's personal archive; many of the tomes lining the warm, cushy room were first editions of Norine's favourite reads, and to hold them in her hands felt... Extraordinary. It was almost like touching the very essence of their authors.

Being an avid bookworm, organizing the lord's books by genre proved no challenge for Norine. A single glance at the cover of any tome in her hands was enough for her to recall its contents and sort it into the proper section. There was not a single tome she did not read - or at least she though so until she came upon an unfamiliar leather grimoire titled _The Drachen Condition. _She perked a brow at the cover, bearing only those words and not the name of the author; something about it excited her deeply, for a book _she _hadn't read was akin to an obscure artifact. A writing so rare or controversial that it had eluded Norine of all people - what a delicious enigma!

Holding the book with utmost care and gentleness, she brought it over to a nearby table. The mahogany desk seemed an appropriate throne for this rare treasure, and Norine almost couldn't bring herself to open it, so enamored with the book's mystery... So frightened what may lie inside. And when her curiosity finally won her over, she saw that her fear was justified; the tome was a host of heresy. Already the first page revealed truths Norine was never supposed to know: a stern warning to deter the unitiated.

_You who may find yourself holding this essay, beware that our revered protectors are cursed to the core, slaves to the dragon blood that tempers their armor and burns their veins..._

Norine gasped. The little silhouettes dotting the page made it obvious that the book spoke of nobody else but dragoons - perhaps even the mighty Azure - painting them in a sacrilegous light. Yet she could not put the book down now; the demons of this Pandora's box were hers to claim.

_It is a poorly kept secret that our ancestors claimed powerful dragon eyes for themselves, abusing their power for their own ends. But gazing into the abyss beckons the abyss to gaze back, and those we worship as our valiant protectors do not merely see through the eyes of Nidhogg; they are vessels of his fury, his hunger, his bestial urges._

Norine bit her cheek. It was as if a dragon was within the library with her in that very moment, breathing fire between the bookshelves. So intense was the read, so deliciously taboo. She wanted to know all of the tome's secrets... And yet she found herself flipping through frivolously, her eyes darting from one paragraph to the next in desperate search of something truly disturbing. Her hunt at last bore fruit on page fifty four, where a masterful sketch of a bare, dragon-headed man marked the beginning of a new chapter: one that delved into how the dragon blood altered the bodies and minds of dragoons in ways that prevented them from ever truly fitting in, mingling, marrying.

_Care dragons for high ideals of love and kinship? Perhaps, but above all comes brood expansion, and to offer thyself to a bearer of the black beast's rage is not to become their beau, but a consort, a mindless womb-haver to carry their offspring. Do you trust me not that a man could become an animal in heat? But I have seen this firsthand, a lucky survivor of a dragoon's mating antics. I was foolish to seek out this unbridled lust, enticed by rumors and promises of lasting ardor..._

The librarian swallowed a sigh. She almost forgot to breathe, red flushing her cheeks.

_I craved to be indulged, initiated, made familiar with this dark side, and the steel paragon obliged me. Soon I realized my mistake, but no amount of pleading and begging would stop the onslaught then. And there is no simply satisfying a dragoon like one would a common brothel-goer; their vigor is endless, glorious and terrible, like the fires of Avalonia..._

Norine closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, the book was still there, still as preposterous, still as revolting, still as... Exciting_._

_And still you will find that there is a primal beauty in how their muscles contract above your used body, their continued groans long after you lost your own voice, the utter and absolute desperation with which they fill you with their seed, over and over. 'Tis surely dreadful - and painful - to be used so by a dragoon, but also exhiliriating... For you are not left simply expectant, but so heavy and encumbered with their offspring that there can be no doubt as to your gravidity..._

The wooden ceiling above creaked, and Norine realized that the lord was coming to check on her work. Quickly grabbing the bad, bad book, she shoved it back where it belonged; but not before reading a last, damning sentence that would have her abandon the library right after and seek out what could very well be her coming demise.

_Though one can hardly fault a beast for its nature, and as so I do not believe that dragoons choose to violate unfortunate souls; they are merely slaves to their instincts, and to witness them firsthand is deep, perverted pleasure unlike any other - and should you live to speak of it, one most surely serving the Holy See as you carry and birth their spawn, a new generation of these stalwart, cursed protectors..._


End file.
